Mistletoe
“'Mistletoe'” is a song by Canadian singer Justin Bieber. It was written and produced by Nasri Atweh and Adam Messinger. The song was released on October 17, 2011 as the lead single from his second studio album, ''Under the Mistletoe''. "Mistletoe" is a Christmas song with elements of pop and R&B genres, while making use of reggae influences. Music video The music video for "Mistletoe" was directed by Roman White. The video marked the second time Justin Bieber had worked with White on a music video, the first being "One Less Lonely Girl" (2009). It was also shot in Franklin, Tennessee, where the previous video was filmed. On recruiting White to shoot the video, Bieber explained, "Roman can tell a story really well, so we wanted to use him," Bieber explained. "He shot the 'One Less Lonely Girl' video, and I thought he did a great job; he shot the 'You Belong With Me' video with Taylor Swift, and he had a lot of great experience and a lot of great work." A teaser of the video was released on October 11, 2011. The video itself premiered on October 18, 2011. A Rolling Stone reviewer said "the clip is cheesy holiday joy, with the singer courting a cute chick in some idyllic small town decked out with tasteful white lights and a very light dusting of snow." Justin Bieber - Mistletoe Justin Bieber - Making Of The Video Mistletoe (Official Video) Performances * So Random! (September 12, 2011) * Pray 4 Philippines (December 10, 2013) Lyrics It's the most beautiful time of the year, Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, I should be playing in the winter snow, But I'ma be under the mistletoe I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, But I can't stop staring at your face, I should playing in the winter snow, but I'ma be under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you x2 With you, under the mistletoe Everyone's gathering around the fire, Chestnuts roasting like a hot July I should be chilling with my folks I know, but I'ma be under the mistletoe Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight, Reindeer's flying through the sky so high, I should be making a list, I know, but I'mma be under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you x2 With you, under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you x2 With you, under the mistletoe Aye, love, the wise men followed a star, the way I followed my heart And it led me to a miracle Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing 'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips, That's a merry merry Christmas It's the most beautiful time of the year, Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer I should be playing in the winter snow But I’mma be under the mistletoe I don’t wanna miss out on the holiday But I can’t stop staring at your face I should be playing in the winter snow But I’mma be under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you under the mistletoe With you, shawty with you With you, shawty with you With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe Kiss me underneath the mistletoe Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh Oh, oh, ohhh Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh Oh, oh, ohhh Category:Songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Pop songs Category:Singles Category:Under The Mistletoe songs Category:Under The Mistletoe singles